What will become of tomorrow ?
by Kalyppe
Summary: OS POV de Wilson. Spoiler de la fin de la saison 4. Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Wilson à ce moment si critique de sa vie ? Quelles sont ses sentiments vis à vis de House ?


**N.d.A:** OS très courte mais qui peut-être appelera une suite. Réaction par rapport à la fin de la saison 4 de House. Donc spoilers pour ceux qui suivent la diffusion française. POV de Wilson, ses sentiments après la mort de sa Amber. Peut-être une suite avec le POV de House qui sait !  
Le titre de l'OS est inspiré des paroles d'une chansons des Libertines: _What became of the likely lads ?_

**What become of tomorrow ? **

D'un geste rapide, James arrêta les machines qui maintenaient Amber en vie. Elle était prête à partir et il devait respecter sa décision. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la serra dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle expire. Son rythme cardiaque s'affaissa lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. James la serra un peu plus comme si par ce geste, il pouvait empêcher la vie de quitter son corps. Amber, sa Amber, était partie si sereinement. Elle avait même encore son dernier sourire sur le visage. Même après la mort, elle continuait de rayonnement. Elle n'avait voulu que garder l'amour et le bonheur pour ses derniers instants, telle la Amber qu'il connaissait. Il aurait voulu réagir de la même façon mais la tristesse et la colère étaient trop grande. Il perdait sa Amber, il ne pouvait pas relativiser. Il allait devoir vivre sans elle le reste de sa vie, chose trop dur à accepter pour le moment. Cette femme lui correspondait totalement. Elle n'était pas que la Salope Furieuse que décrivait House. Bien sur, elle avait du caractère mais pas autant lorsqu'il était seuls tous les deux. Elle pouvait être douce, tendre, facile à vivre, drôle, tacquine, coquine ... C'était la femme avec qu'il voulait finir sa vie. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Amber était là, tout contre lui, sans vie. Son corps qui lui avait procuré tant de sensations était maintenant froid et raide. Mais James ne pouvait se résoudre à se détacher d'elle. C'était sa Amber. Il devaient se fiancer et peut-être même se marier ou avoir des enfants. Ils avaient des projets d'avenir et maintenant ils n'avaient plus d'avenir du tout. James était mort en même temps que sa Amber. C'était un mort dont le cœur battait encore, qui respirait encore, qui ressentait des émotions. La tristesse était bien sur présente mais la colère n'était pas loin, avec les questions auxquelles on ne peut apporter de réponses. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi en étant médecin, je n'ai pas plus la sauver ? Plus les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, plus la colère montait. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Amber et se détacha d'elle. Il recouvrit son corps d'une couverture.

Il sortit de la pièce, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses jambes le portaient Dieu seul savait où. Il ne savait pas où aller mais il sentait qu'il devait s'éloigner du corps sans vie d'Amber. Il erra dans les couloirs qu'ils avaient tous deux arpentés. Il était insensible à l'agitation extérieure. Sa vie semblait avoir arrêté son cours pour un temps. James Wilson n'était là que physiquement. Tout son être tendant vers l'âme d'Amber. Mais il marchait. Ses jambes le menaient seules vers la chambre de House. Il s'arrêta devant les vitres de la chambre, incapable d'entrer. Cela était rare chez lui mais il était en colère. Il n'aurait jamais du dire à Amber qu'il se trouvait dans ce bar. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait pas pris ce bus et elle serait toujours en vie. Oui. A ce moment précis, il le haïssait. Il n'était plus son meilleur ami mais la personne qui avait tué la femme qu'il aimait. James en avait marre d'être compréhensif. Il avait supporté beaucoup de chose au nom de l'amitié mais là, il avait touché à quelque chose de trop précieux pour que James puisse passer l'éponge.

Mais bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Il devait attendre qu'il se réveille. Pourquoi ? Pour le tuer lui même ? Pour s'expliquer ? Il ne savait même pas lui même. Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Gregory House venait de se réveiller. James le regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un instant. James ne savait que faire. Le haïr, se réjouir, aller le voir et le réconforter ? Par lassitude ou pas lâcheté, il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux et de rentrer chez lui pour faire son deuil. House ne méritait plus son attention pour le moment.


End file.
